suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbiter the Custodian
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities Arbiter summons a Herald minion that joins the nearest lane. Only a single Herald minion can be active at any one time. |description2 = The Herald minion takes 50% reduced damage from minions and turrets, and grants to nearby minions. In addition, the Herald minion's and are increased by 5% each time an enemy minion dies nearby, stacking up to 30 times. |description3 = Increased speed to match the average movement speed of nearby champions, up to 500 total movement speed. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 90 / 75 / 60 / 45 / 30 seconds |range = 450 |targeting = Location |affects = N/A |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Arbiter's presence in a lane through Conduit does not affect the his allies gain due to him being there, although he only gains the usual |Two champions}} / |Three champions}} / |Four champions}} / |Five champions}} / |Six champions (Hexakill)}} % of the experience bounty. Additionally, his idle body has a substantially reduced experience absorption area. |description2 = Arbiter begins channeling, shifting his focus to the target allied Champion, Herald minion or Proliferated Clone so long as they remain in range, as well as granting him an alternate set of abilities. |description3 = While connected to an allied Champion, Relocate is disabled. If the target is a Herald minion or Proliferated Clone, Arbiter gains complete control of the target as well as retaining the ability to cast Relocate. |description4 = During Conduit, Arbiter's body remains vulnerable. The channel of Conduit cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects, although they still affect him. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 3.5 seconds |range = |targeting = Allied Unit |affects = Self |flavor = |notes = * Arbiter's item effects will originate from his Host, but are still considered to be his items. }} Arbiter's presence on the battlefield causes a number of Voidspawn to periodically spawn alongside regular minions down the lane nearest to his body's location. Harbinger remains active during Conduit but is disabled while Arbiter is dead. |leveling = Voidspawn Every |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Passive |affects = Nearest Lane |damagetype = |notes = }} Proliferate and Conduit share the same maximum range. |description2 = Arbiter creates a clone of the target allied champion, which can be controlled by reactivating this ability. The clone possesses its Host's items, runes, masteries and ranked abilities, but gains , and from Arbiter. If targeted by Conduit, Arbiter gains full use of its abilities with the exception of its ultimate ability. |leveling = 30 / 50 / 70 50 / 100 / 150 300 / 450 / 600 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = 4500 / 6000 / 7500 |targeting = Allied Champion |affects = N/A |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * as well as transformation abilities are not classified as ultimate abilities for the purposes of Proliferate. * The clone is worth 50% of a champion's standard (50% of on Summoner's Rift). }} Conduit Arbiter launches a spike in the target direction that originates from his Host, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Arbiter deals magic damage to surrounding enemies, originating from his Host. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Arbiter shields his Host for the next 3 seconds, granting them while the shield holds. |leveling = 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Arbiter breaks his Host free of any active crowd control effects and, if a champion, gains control its movement and attack commands for the next seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 60 seconds |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Arbiter resumes control of his own body. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 3.5 seconds |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery